


on, rudolph!

by lovehyunjoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Santa's Elves, They're Elves, they live in the north pole okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjoon/pseuds/lovehyunjoon
Summary: Prompt 62: reindeer/deerThere's no rule about not flying one of Santa's reindeers, and while Harry thinks it goes without saying, Louis does not.





	on, rudolph!

“Santa’s going to kill us,” Harry whispers, pulling on Louis’ sleeve to stop him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Santa loves his hardest working elf,” Louis replies, patting Harry's cheek once before sprinting to the barn. Harry watches in horror as Louis throws the doors open and slips inside.

 

A few seconds later, he comes out with Rudolph. “I’m going to fly him!” Louis grins, cooing over the reindeer eating candy canes.

 

“Louis,” Harry warns, but he’s helpless when Louis smirks and says, “Join me.”

 

He can’t ever say no to Louis, so they fly a happy Rudolph into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! lol this one was fun and the hardest to cut into 100 words. if you don't mind reblogging [this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/181308130897/oh-rudolph-for-larrydrabble-winter-drabble), that'd be awesome! please leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
